1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for managing connections in a computer network.
2. Background Information
To access information on the Internet and, more particularly, the World Wide Web (WWW), users access websites that offer information and/or services. The information and/or services offered by a website are stored in and provided by computer network servers that are generally located remotely from the user. As the number of Internet users grow, computer network servers can experience an increase in the number of connections from clients to access the information and/or services available on these websites. To handle the increased connection load, the computer network servers can be scaled to meet the increased demand. For example, computer network servers can be replicated and the server replicas can be clustered to meet the increased demand. Thus, as the client connection load increases, more servers can be replicated and clustered. Because of their scalability and flexibility, computer network server clusters have become a popular method of meeting increasing communications traffic demands.
Computer network servers based on clusters of workstations or personal computers (PCs) generally include a specialized “front-end” device that is responsible for distributing incoming requests from clients to one of a number of “back-end” nodes, where the “back-end” nodes are responsible for processing the incoming requests from the clients. The front-end is responsible for handing off new connections and passing incoming data from the client to the back-end nodes. In cluster server architectures, the front-end can use weighted round-robin request distribution to direct incoming requests to the back-end nodes. With weighted round-robin distribution, incoming requests are distributed in round-robin fashion and are weighted by some measure of the load on the different back-ends.
To distribute the communications traffic among the back-end nodes, the front-end acts as a load balancer that attempts to evenly distribute the communications traffic load from the clients among the available back-end nodes. A load balancer can be, for example, a switch that connects the servers to the clients for whom the information and/or services are to be provided. To meet increasing connection loads, the load balancers can be upgraded with faster computer processors and more internal computer memory. To further increase performance and improve connection distribution among the back-end nodes, the front-end can use, for example, the content requested, in addition to information about the load on the back-end nodes, to choose which back-end will handle a particular request.
Content-based request distribution is discussed in, for example, “Locality-Aware Request Distribution in Cluster-Based Network Servers,” by Vivek S. Pai, et al. (Proceedings of the ACM Eighth International Conference on Architectural Support for Programming Languages and Operating Systems (ASPLOS-VIII), October 1998), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, current load balancers (e.g., front-end switches) do not use the resources offered by the back-end server nodes, which are typically faster and more powerful than the load balancers, to assist the load balancer in determining the distribution of the connections among the back-end nodes. Rather, current load balancers determine request distribution autonomously from the back-end nodes.
One example of a conventional load balancer that can act as a front-end for a computer network cluster is a Layer Four (L4) switch. A L4 switch takes into account Transport Layer information (i.e., Layer Four of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) Networking model, or ISO model). A discussion of computer network protocols and layers of the ISO model is discussed, for example, in “Interconnections, Second Edition,” by Radia Perlman (Addison-Wesley, 2000), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. L4 switches manipulate both the network and transport protocol headers of the communications traffic passing through them to forward the communications traffic to the back-end nodes. A L4 switch can operate with, for example, the Internet Protocol (IP) for the network layer and the Transport Control Protocol (TCP) for the transport layer.
L4 switches distribute traffic on a connection-by-connection basis. The L4 switches initialize and maintain a state of active connections in a table to track the progress of the connections. The state table maps connections to servers. The maintenance of the state table is the responsibility of the switch and the servers do not assist the switch in the maintenance. The switch uses timeouts to manage the opening and closing of connections and, hence, the state table. When acting as a load balancer, the switch can receive load information from servers. However, L4 switches do not use the available resources from the back-end servers to manage the state table.